The Machina War
by Ptyson
Summary: i just got the third chapter in this story done. so please R&R thats -Ptyson
1. chapter 1

The Machina War  
  
Chapter One  
  
After Paine, Rikku and I Defeated the collosal Vegnagun we took a trip to Luca. Nooj, Gippal, and Barili (the three leaders of Spira) spoke to Spira and appologized for the chaos that has happened since the fall of Sin. They asked me to stay, but I felt the need to go home to Besaid.  
  
Celcius Cabin  
  
Rikku: Hey yunie what ya gonna do now that you saved Spira again?  
  
Yuna : I don't know exactly. Relax maybe.  
  
Brother: Hey Yuna you might dance and sing for me ... I ..I mean Spira right?  
  
Rikku: Eww chill out sicko she's your cousin. (slaps Brother in the back of the head)  
  
(PA) Buddy: Hey you guy's come to the bridge and step on it.  
  
Yuna: Alright we'll be right there.par  
  
Barkeep: Soundeed Extra Impoortatant betterr hurryy up Miss yoona.  
  
Yuna: okay.  
  
Celcius Bridge  
  
Brother: What happened?  
  
Shinra: Well the faith appeared and said "It has been arranged"  
  
Buddy: Do any of you know what it meant?  
  
Yuna: !!!!!! (jumps around excitedly) BROTHER HURRY UP GET US TO BESAID.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rikku: What happened Yunie?  
  
Yuna: NO QUESTIONS HURRY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brother: Celcius full speed ahead!  
  
I can't believe it. Is it true? Has HE come back? Is that what the faith ment? "it has been arranged"   
  
Chapter Two  
  
Besaid Beach  
  
?????: ( underwater in ball) I What happened? Where am I? i don't know could i be back?  
  
?????: (swims to the surface and relizing that he is on the Besaid beach. He whistles.)  
  
?????: What the? Whats that?  
  
tab (Celcius speeds towards the beach and he relizes that it is an airship.)  
  
( The celcius stops and the hatch opens up Yuna jumps out)  
  
Yuna: TIDUS!!!  
  
TIdus: Yuna.. YUNA!!!!  
  
(Yuna runs to Tidus and grips him into a hug)  
  
Yuna: I..I cant't believe your back. Is it true?  
  
Tidus: I hope so.  
  
You sure have changed. Look at that outfit. i like it  
  
Yuna had on a white shirt that had the symbol for Tidus and Jecht in the front. She had short shorts on that were blue with a light blue pant leg extension on the left leg.  
  
Yuna: yea alot has happened in two years.  
  
Tidus: yea and i wanna hear all about it.  
  
Yuna: yea ill tell it to ya later.  
  
Wakka Heyy!!  
  
Wakka and Lulu are on the beach holding their newborn son Vidina.  
  
Yuna: Hey Wakka He's back.  
  
Wakka: Whos back.  
  
Tidus: Don't play stupid Wakka it's me Tidus.  
  
Wakka: Oh you should of said so. Ya?  
  
Tidus and Yuna walk out of the water and onto the beach next to Wakka and Lulu.  
  
Tidus : Hey wakka, Lulu how have you two been? And who is the little fella.  
  
Lulu: He is our son.  
  
Tidus: who you and Wakka. Get outa here.  
  
Wakka Ya. Whats so hard to believe.  
  
Tidus : I dunno really it sounds amazing congrats.  
  
Wakka: thanks  
  
Tidus boy or girl?  
  
Lulu : its a boy his name is vidina.  
  
Rikku and Paine come up from the celcius.  
  
Rikku : hey why'd you run off so fast?  
  
Paine: Who's that?  
  
Rikku: Oh thats Tidus. WHAT? Tidus your back Who, WHat , HOw?  
  
TIdus : Im not really Sure on that yet.  
  
Yuna : it was me.  
  
Paine: how?  
  
YUna : well, remeber after we detroyed vegnagun?  
  
Rikku: yeah.  
  
YUna: well we were leaving the farplane when i heard some whistleing.. YOu and Paine must no thave heard it. you two kept walking .. i stoped to look around when the faith appeared.   
  
Rikku : i didnt hear anything. Did you Paine?  
  
Paine : No   
  
Yuna : the faith asked me if I wanted to see Tidus again. I obviouly said "yes" then the faith said that it would see what it could do. then it dissapeared.  
  
Rikku : Ohhhhh so that why the faith appered on the celcius it was tell you that he was coming back. and thats why you looked so excited all the sudden.par  
  
Rikku: Yeah it appeared to tell yunie that Tidus is back.  
  
Wakka: Woa Woa Woa holod it sorry to cut you conversation. But what is this VEGNAGUN? Ya?  
  
Rikku: Its an ancient Machina that was dormant under bevelle for centuries.  
  
Wakka : A... A What ?  
  
Rikku : A machina Bevelle built it during the Machina war .. It was what was supposed to be used against zanarkand but it couldnt tell friend from foe so they never used it. it was too dangerous.  
  
Wakka: Woa and you three destroyed it .  
  
Yuna: yea but not by ourselves Nooj Gippal and Barrili helped to.  
  
Rikku : don't for get about Leblanc Ormi and Logos.  
  
yuna: oh yea .. they helped to.  
  
Tidus : well Yuna it still looks like you still have a knac for saving Spira don't you.  
  
yuna : yea it seems so.  
  
Lulu The reason Wakka and I are here is becasue recently we recived a letter for yuna from Maechen.  
  
Yuna: Maechen?  
  
Lulu : yea it said to come to luca as soon as possible.  
  
Yuna why?  
  
Wakka : see that is what puzzeled us . Maechen usually talks to much and expalins everything in high detail.  
  
Rikku: Luca...... hmmm........ seems impotenat  
  
Yuna: Alright lets go to Luca. 


	2. chapter 2

Celcius Deck  
  
yuna and Tidus are sitting talking about what has happened in the two years Tidus was gone.  
  
Tidus:hmmm...Alot really has happened.  
  
you signing, The Youth Leage, New Yevon, and the Machine Faction.  
  
People don't care too much about Machina any more do they?  
  
Yuna: Nope, the albhed sorta changed the name to fool people that there are not using machina there using their own brand. What they call a "Machine".  
  
TIdus: Oh i see, so tell me about you.  
  
whats a Sphere Hunter?  
  
YUna : Well sphere hunters are people that are in search of spiras past. They seek out spheres that obtain knolegde of Spiras past.  
  
Tidus: Spiras past huh..  
  
so thats what you do now right?  
  
sounds exciting.  
  
Yuna: Yea it is.  
  
Tidus: Well you and Rikku are sphere hunters, Wakka and Lulu have setteled down. What's Kimari up to?  
  
Yuna: He's the new Elder of the Ronso. Kimari is actually the reason i became a sphere hunter.  
  
Tidus: Why's that?  
  
Yuna: he said one day he found an old sphere on Gagazet. he said you were on it. Well at the tim ei thought it was you.  
  
Tidus: was it?  
  
Yuna: No. It was a man named Shuyin. He looks exactly like you in evry way. He even sounds like you.  
  
Tidus: Oh I see.  
  
Yuna: yeah i set out to find more cause i thought it was you. But then it turned out that it wasnt and i sortalost hope of ever finding you again.  
  
Tidus: ohh so that's how your journey started out. Cool  
  
Brother (PA): Yuna we have arrived in Luca.  
  
Yuna: great We made it.  
  
Luca  
  
TIdus, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine get off the Celcius and try to seek out Maechen.  
  
Yuna: I wonder Where Maechen is?   
  
Rikku: well he didnt say where to meet him at.  
  
Paine: Right  
  
Yuna: Oaky lets go to the receptionist and see if she saw Maechen.  
  
TIdus, Rikku, Yuna, and Paine arrive at the rectionist's desk to see a sign that say's "OUT TO LUNCH"  
  
Rikku: Oh poopie, she's not here.  
  
Paine : Hey isnt there a cafe in Luca?   
  
YUna : Yeah lets see if she is there.  
  
On their way to the cafe they run into Leblanc.  
  
YUna: Leblanc? What are you doing here?  
  
Leblanc: Why look it's the Dullwings... Just kidding loves.  
  
TIdus: (whispers in Rikku's ear) Who is that?  
  
Rikku: (whispers back) She is Leblanc, shes the leader of the Leblanc Syndicate, there a band of sphere hunters.  
  
Tidus Ohh.  
  
Leblanc: Im here with my Noojie-Woojie. I was there listening to his speach. Ohhh He's such a manly man isnt he?  
  
Rikku: Uhh....... RIght have you seen Maechen?  
  
Leblanc: Oh that old fool, Yeah about two hours ago i saw him at the sphere theater watching Yuna's Concert. 1000 words it's like the twentyith time watching it he seems like a sicko to me.  
  
Yuna: What?..My Sphere? Who recorded it?  
  
Leblanc:uhhh... Sorry love I oue you about 1000 gil okay?  
  
Yuna: Why?  
  
Leblanc: Becasue i told Ormi to use the spherecorder to record you concert. I made some copies and made a bit of gil off of it.  
  
Yuna: What? I wanna see it .  
  
Rikku: Yunie! theres time for that later.  
  
Paine: yeah we gotta see what is so important with Maechen.  
  
Yuna: okay.  
  
Rikku: SO it was awile ago right. Do you know where Maechen is now?  
  
Leblanc: Sorry loves. I havent the faintest idea. Ohh.. There's my Noojie Woojie right now ta ta loves.  
  
Rikku: Well that wasnt much help.  
  
Paine : when is Leblanc ever helpful?  
  
Rikku: you do have a strong point.  
  
Tidus: well okay lets go and try to find Maechen.  
  
PAine: Look there he is..He's talking with cid?  
  
Rikku: What? pop? My dad? why's Maechen talking to my old man?  
  
YUna: I don't know but lets go listen.  
  
Rikku: you mean eavesdrop.  
  
PAine: Yuna, Rikku really is begining to rubb off on you isnt she?  
  
Yuna: What? NO ofcourse not.  
  
Yuna, TIdus,Rikku,and Paine sneek close to cid and maechen. They hide behind an old statue of maester mika.  
  
Cid: THat sounds crazy.  
  
Maechen: yes, it does sound a littl ecrazybut however it sould work.  
  
Cid. Who are you gonna send back?  
  
Maechen: i don't know for sure.  
  
i come to you becasue you are the leader of the Al Bhed. and you kow how the ancient machina work do you not?  
  
Cid: Well.....I....Uh...yes of course but it sounds a little risky.  
  
Now that Yuna TIdus Rikku and Paine have found Maechen what will they do? why is maechen talking to cid? and what is "risky"  
  
find out in chapter three of " the Machina War"....... 


	3. chapter3

Chapter three  
  
Luca  
  
Yuna: what do you think cid means when he says "risky"?  
  
Rikku: I don't know. But im gonna find out.  
  
Paine: Rikku wait!  
  
Rikku had already got up and was walking towards maechen and her father cid.  
  
Rikku: Pop!  
  
yuna and paine run up and cover her mouth before she said anything else.  
  
Cid: Hey what's going on here?  
  
yuna: Nothing uncle cid.  
  
Cid: now i know somethings up you never call me "uncle".  
  
tidus walks up and cids mouth opens real wide.  
  
Cid: Tidus!! what your back how ya been?  
  
Tidus: fine. you  
  
Cid :well i cant complain.  
  
Maechen: (coughs)   
  
yuna: hello maechen i recieved a letter on besaid. it said you needed to speak with me.  
  
Maechen: Ah the lady yuna.. hi, yes i did send a letter.  
  
YUna: Why?  
  
Maechen: well when i was watching your sphere i noticed something no one else did.  
  
Yuna : what was that?  
  
Maechen: i noticed that when you sang the thunder plains became sunny and stopped raining.  
  
Yuna: yea.  
  
Meachen: well i have recently discovered an ancient machina.  
  
it has texts on it that no other scholar besides myself could read.  
  
it explains that the one whom can make the plains of thunder and lightning shine just just for a moment has the key to time.  
  
Yuna: what are you saying?  
  
Maechen: i am saying lady yuna that you are they key.  
  
the key to time itself.  
  
this ancient machina was made as a last resort for zanarkand. they had constucted it during the machina war. it was a last resort becasue they new that they had no chance against the machina bevele.  
  
tidus, rikku, and paine all look at yuna with atonishment  
  
Yuna: there was about a thousand people there how do you know it is me?  
  
Maechen: there is another clue that you are the key. if the text i read that the key will have two different color eyes blue and green.  
  
YUna: What? i cant believe this.  
  
Maechen: i am truly sorry for calling you a key. but i myself do not know any other way of saying this.  
  
Yuna : it is fine.  
  
Tidus : so your saying maechen that if yuna touchs this ancient machina she will go back in time.  
  
Maechen: Yes, and no when yuna touches the machina a portal to zanarkand will appear and up to 5 people can go through it.  
  
Yuna: so are you asking me to go through this portal?  
  
Maechen: no lady yuna it would be far too dangerous. i have no idea if you could even come back too our time. and if you change any thing in the past the future in whic we live in will be lost and changed.  
  
Yuna: ohh.  
  
where did you find this machina?  
  
Maechen: Ahh yes, i found this machina here in luca. one day i was walking around and i found an odd looking box. it said zanarkand on it.  
  
i was puzzeled because why would any one want to send any thing to zanarkand?  
  
so i went and picked it up and took in to my cabin on the boat i was traveling on.  
  
i opened it and a piece of paper fell out it was in ancient zanarkananian language.  
  
i showed it to many other scholars but they had no idea how to read it. so i went to my libary i have and started to decode this text.  
  
when i finally got the whole thing translated it read that the one who can make the thunder plains become peaceful with a song is the key to helping zanarkand in the war.  
  
so when i found this out i went to the sphere theater and looked at your sphere miss yuna   
  
and after your song was finished the thunder plains became peaceful for a short time   
  
and the rain and thunder stopped i knew it must be you. then i ran into mr.cid here and told him about it he wanted to know who i was going to send back.  
  
i told him i didnt know because i still dont know if i will allow you to go because it could change what we call spira today.  
  
i asked him if he knew some ancient machina that was discovered underwater. he said yeah his airship and i thought yeah it could be it.  
  
then i asked him if there was a room on the airship that he didnt know what was for. he said yes there was this room but i sealed it up. so i thought some more and asked him if i could see if this ancient machina would go in a slot in the room and he yea, but it could be a little risky to send someone back.  
  
i know this so i still havent done this.  
  
YUna: whoa this all sounds so ..so crazy  
  
Maechen yes lady yuna i know.  
  
Rikku: pop you never told me there was a room that was unusable.  
  
Cid: well.. i didnt feel there was any need becasue the airship worked with out the room.  
  
Maechen: i suppose that that room was meant for this time machina.  
  
to make it so the airship has the ability to travel through time.  
  
i found ou that combined with the airship you should be able to travel anywhere in time. to and from any time would revolutionalize the way spira is today. but if we use it the wrong way time itself could callapse.  
  
Tidus: sounds real serious.  
  
Rikku: yeah we could do any thing but not really interfere with what has already happened.  
  
Paine: this doesnt sound like a good idea.  
  
you could really screw the way things are. i know you wouldnt want to do that now yuna you have all you ever wanted right?  
  
Yuna : yeah...but.. i dont know i wanna see zanarkand.  
  
Tidus : well whatever yuna does im ready to follow in her footsteps.anyone else?  
  
Rikku: Me  
  
Paine: I really don't know about this...oh i guess me too someone has to keep rikku and yuna under control.  
  
Maechen: then its decided we are going to Zanarkand city of lights.  
  
wow a time machina! yuna and her crew are going to zanarkand. what will happen once they are in zanarkand? what will they encounter on the way? and what does cid have to say about his airship being a timemachina. 


End file.
